This invention relates to a solar energy collector and to a solar energy utilization system employing such a collector.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a solar energy collector that employs inexpensive, and readily available, heat transfer media (e.g., air and water), while providing an increased efficiency of heat transfer over that previously attainable with simple air transport means.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved solar energy utilization system employing such a collector, an improved heat storage unit, and a heat exchanger, in which the flow of heat through the system is controlled to optimize heat utilization.